


how did we end up talking in the first place?

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, a summary;, and a thing for writing michael as a cocky little shit actually, i have a thing for writing luke as an awkward teenager, luke's a junior and has a crush on michael, michael's a hot senior who doesn't know luke exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford, <em>senior</em>. Probably been gobbed off more times than any person Luke can think of. He's got this fucking awesome blonde hair with a too-good-to-be-true fringe, and his lips are big and puffy and he's the perfect mixture of pretty and rugged when he has stubble.</p><p>And Luke's fancied him for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did we end up talking in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this weird thing for writing awkward Luke and it's becoming a problem. Anyway, I had an idea and it turned into this. I'm an embarrassment.  
> Still don't have a beta, so I apologize for any wrong spelling or punctuation I didn't pick up on whilst reading over it.  
> Title taken from End Up Here by 5 Seconds of Summer.  
> Once again, feel free to head over to my tumblr at hemmingscliffords, I'm still taking prompts and a follow or whatever would be cool too. Yep.  
> Enjoy!

Luke's not quite sure how he ended up here, to be honest.

By here, Luke means Michael Clifford's house.

Luke is a fucking _junior_ with tragic hair and noodle arms and he's in Michael Clifford's house.

Michael Clifford, _senior_. Probably been gobbed off more times than any person Luke can think of. He's got this fucking awesome blonde hair with a too-good-to-be-true fringe, and his lips are big and puffy and he's the perfect mixture of pretty and rugged when he has stubble.

And Luke's fancied him for as long as he can remember.

So, the point is Luke's in Michael's house and the place is practically full of people from their school. In the living area, teenagers are grinding up against each other to a seriously _shit_ techno song. In the back yard, people are playing drinking games or falling on their faces because they're too drunk to hold themselves up right.

And in the kitchen? There are a load of people, but Luke's eyes land on Michael, who's currently standing with a beer in one hand, other hand on some boy's waist.

To start off with, Luke doesn't think he knows who the boy is. Until the boy moves his head to the side and oh yeah, that's Ashton Irwin. He doesn't go to their school, but him and Michael have known each other for a while.

Luke should know, ever since the two boys met, Calum won't stop banging on about how 'hot Michael's new friend is'. It's constant.

"Earth to Lucas Hemmings." Calum calls into Luke's ear, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Luke asks, head snapping around to look at Calum.

"You look like you're about ready to pounce on Michael. Chill a little." Calum cackles, and Luke's cheeks go a deep shade of crimson.

"Michael and Ashton are looking awfully close, don't you think?" Luke asks quietly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Calum barks out a laugh, "As hot as you say Michael is and everything, I don't think he has the power to turn a straight guy gay." 

Luke breathes out a sigh of relief. Ashton's straight. Fuck yes.

Really, he should've known that Calum would know these things. Calum has been friends with Michael since they were in kindergarten, and Calum, being the social butterfly that he is, still chills with Michael and his other friends sometimes.

And, yeah, though Calum is basically Luke's best friend, Calum has never introduced Luke to Michael and his friends. At Luke's request, of course.

Because if Luke was ever to speak to Michael, he's sure he'd do something stupid or say something completely inappropriate. 

So, yeah. That's a no-go.

Just to make Luke's night even better, the next time he looks over Ashton's disappeared and Michael's getting involved in a game of Ring of Fire at the kitchen table.

Calum clamps his hands onto Luke's shoulders and guides him into the kitchen, yelling something about getting a drink that Luke really isn't interested in hearing about because he's too busy watching Michael's adams apple bob up and down as he drinks.

God, everything about him was hot. Everything he did was hot.

The two boys reach the cooler located in the corner of the kitchen, the whole side of the room a sea of teenagers, so Calum and Luke get lost in them quickly.

Luke's glad of it, actually. Now, he can stare at Michael like a creep without the boy noticing.

Calum hands Luke a bottle of beer, and Luke takes one look at it before thinking 'fuck it', bringing the neck of the bottle up to his lips and chugging it down as fast as he can.

"Yes, Hemmo!" Calum cheers, "That's what I wanna see!" He grins, handing Luke another bottle as the blonde turns around and sets his empty down on the counter.

There's movement behind Luke and he hears someone say, "Calum, you never told me about your friend's sucking abilities." 

Luke doesn't even have to turn around because he knows who's voice that was. His eyes bug out of his head and his cheeks go hot.

Luke turns around slowly and yep, comes face to face with Michael Clifford. Luke hates his life, he wants the ground to swallow him whole so that he doesn't have to deal with the embarrassment of this.

"Not very gentlemanly of you to say, Mike." Calum chuckles, and it's that genuine laugh that makes the boy sound like he's choking on his own breath, and his face is crinkled cutely with a wide smile gracing his features.

It's when Calum looks his best, Luke thinks.

"It's a compliment, Cal. People take pride in their sucking abilities." Michael grins and fucking winks at Luke. Luke swears the red tinge in his cheeks is starting to spread right down his neck.

Calum rolls his eyes, but the smile is still on his lips. Luke gives the boy a look, eyes wide and face screaming 'get me out of here, please!'.

Calum notices and turns to speak to Michael again, "We'll, ah, me and Luke are gonna go outside for a smoke, right Lucas?"

Luke nods his head fast enough to get whiplash and then his hand is in Calum's and he's being dragged out the door, into the back yard.

Calum's laughing by the time they come to a halt halfway down the yard and Luke actually wants to punch him.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Luke whines, pouting.

"It's pretty funny, Luke. You're so awkward, you were well in there." Luke furrows his brows and Calum sighs, looking at Luke like he's dumb, "Michael's way of flirting is by being a dirty bastard. At any opportunity, he'll bring up sex and get the person either flustered or turned on. It's just how he works." 

Luke fish-mouths for a second, "I'm a bit of both." He mutters, so quiet he doubts Calum even heard him.

"You're an idiot." Calum laughs, and then he looks over Luke's shoulder, makes a face, "Incoming."

"Wha-" Luke doesn't even get the chance to ask his question before Ashton is standing next to Calum, an arm wrapped around his waist.

Straight Ashton has his arm around Calum's waist.

Luke is so done.

"Hi-iiii, Cal." Ashton drones, nuzzling his face into Calum's neck.

Calum looks like he's seen a ghost and it's the most hilarious thing Luke's ever seen. He decides now is time for his escape.

"I think I'm gonna head home, Cal. I'll see you Monday, yeah?" Luke says, piping up a little towards the end because a fight has broken out at the edge of the garden, and the chants of 'fight! fight!' are getting louder and louder.

Luke's weaving his way through the crowd before Calum even gets the chance to reply. 

The gate to exit the garden is clear, so Luke slips his way through and takes a minute to inhale deeply as he's met with air that doesn't smell like stale smoke and weed.

"Heading home early?" A voice calls, and Luke almost jumps out of his skin.

He turns to find Michael propped up against the wall of the garage, one foot on the wall and the other flat on the ground, with a cigarette in hand. He's wearing a leather jacket now that makes him look so punk and like a bit of an asshole and Luke just really wants to go home, forget this ever happened and go back to being a weird Michael-stalker for the rest of his high school days.

"You not gonna go sort out the fight happening in there?" Luke asks dumbly, completely ignoring Michael's statement.

Michael grins, shaking his head, "Nah. It's the only form of entertainment for the boneheads in there. Keeps their simple minds amused for a few minutes."

Luke tries to smile at that but he's sure it probably looks more like a grimace.

It's quiet for a moment before Michael pipes up again, "You never told me your name." He says, taking another drag of his cigarette and then flinging the butt on the ground.

And Luke's heart clenches a little because Michael Clifford wants to know his name. He's feeling like a pre-teen girl.

"It's Luke - I'm Luke." Luke breathes, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Come over here, Luke. I'm not gonna bite, I swear." 

Luke's legs are moving before his brain can even comprehend Michael's request, demand, whatever you want to call it.

He comes face to face with Michael, and the boy still has that annoying as fuck, shit eating grin on his face and Luke wants to punch him.

Michael plants both his feet on the ground, back flush against the wall properly now, as he tangles a hand in the front of Luke's shirt, tugging the boy impossibly closer.

Luke feels like he's going to faint. Their noses are almost brushing. This is the closest Luke has been to any boy or girl ever.

"Have you kissed a boy before, Luke?" Michael asks quietly.

Luke shakes his head a little too feverantly.

"A girl?"

Luke shakes his head again and he's positive Michael's about to laugh at him and shove him away, but he lets his eyes focus on Michael's face properly and the boy's eyes are glazed over, puffy lips a little slack. He looks like he's thinking too hard.

Michael brings a hand up and slips it into Luke's hair and Luke's breathing is jagged now, so unsure of what Michael is about to do but so ready.

Their lips connect a split-second after, and it's not a sweet, slow glide like Luke had once imagined.

Michael kisses with intent, his kisses are harsh and biting, he wants to take control.

So, Luke lets him.

Luke's hands slip under Michael's leather jacket, fingers digging into his sides as he lets Michael force his lips open, licking into Luke's mouth.

Luke has no fucking idea what he's doing and he's so beyond caring as his tongue glides along Michael's own, lips already feeling bruised and abused with the sheer force of Michael's lips on them.

Michael's hand tight in his hair has Luke whining against his lips, fingernails digging little half moons into Michael's skin through his thin singlet.

Luke isn't quite sure how long they've been kissing for when Michael pulls back, tugging on Luke's bottom lip as he goes, but Luke's hard right now and he's a total embarrassment and he's pretty sure he hates himself.

The look on Michael's face is one of pure want, his eyes are blown a dark forest green, lids hooding them slightly. If his lips weren't puffy before, they definitely were now, already bruising slightly from the forcefulness of the kiss.

But Luke squirms because _fuck_ , he's such a virgin and if Michael tries to drag him upstairs, Luke knows he'll either chicken out or make a fool of himself.

Michael's smirking now, taking Luke's hand in his own and yep, they're really doing this. Luke's going to faint.

He lets himself be led in through the garden, catching the sight of Calum and Ashton out of the corner of his eye and he's pretty sure he hears Calum shout on him but Luke honestly couldn't care any less, because _Michael fucking Clifford_ is taking him up to his room. To do whatever he wants with him. _Shit_.

Michael weaves them through the sea of teenagers in the kitchen, ignoring the catcalls coming from them as they notice just who it is that's pushing past them, and that he has a boy on his arm. Luke has to admit, he sort of likes the fact that people are looking at them. He wonders if anyone is jealous. Luke wants them to be jealous of him, really.

They're stumbling quietly up the stairs, and Luke isn't anywhere near drunk enough for this, really. If he'd been just a little more tipsy, he'd have shoved his hand down Michael's pants right outside, but he was an awkward, sober virgin. Michael halts them as they reach a door at the start of the hallway, pulling a key out of his back pocket with the hand that isn't currently holding Luke's own.

"You have a lock on your bedroom door?" Luke asks, voice slightly high-pitched. That needs to stop.

"The last thing I want to see when I open my bedroom door is a freaky threesome involving some girl with a strap-on fucking a guy up the ass." Michael speaks, turning to grin at Luke, "And before you ask, yeah, that did happen one time."

Luke giggles at that, though he's just a little bit petrified by the thought of it.

Michael finally pushes the door open, pulling Luke into the pitch black with him. 

Michael pushes the door shut as soon as they're inside and then backs Luke up against it, hands instantly finding the hem of Luke's shirt, tugging it up, urging for Luke to lift his arms. Luke submissively lifts his arms and soon he hears the fabric of his shirt drop to the ground.

"Do you want me to keep the lights off?" Michael asks quietly, fingers dancing over Luke's exposed stomach, and Luke can't tell where Michael is looking because he can't see a fucking thing.

Once Luke thinks about it, though, he decides this'd be easier in the dark. So, if he did make a fool of himself, Michael wouldn't have to watch him get red faced and embarrassed, and Luke wouldn't have to see Michael laugh at him.

Luke nods after a second, then curses himself because for fucks sake, he can't see him. So he mutters out a, "Yeah, if that's okay."

"Whatever makes you more comfortable, Luke." Michael whispers, and Luke feels the boy's puffy lips kissing along his neck shortly after, his fingers still swiping over Luke's skin, making it feel hot and prickly.

Luke lets out a totally manly squeal as Michael sinks his teeth into Luke's collarbone, sucking none too lightly. Michael's hands are wandering further and further down Luke's torso and Luke sucks in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

His body feels like it's full of live wires, every single touch sparking up his whole body, making him feel electric, almost.

The breath is knocked out of him as Michael slips his hand down the front of Luke's skinny jeans, and Luke seriously has to wonder how he's done it without unbuttoning the damn things. They're too tight for this sort of activity.

Michael _finally_ lets his grip of Luke's collarbone loosen, once again trailing kisses up and down his neck, over his jugular, as he pulls Luke's jeans down his thighs a little, grabbing ahold of his dick and freeing it from the torturous fabric.

Luke almost comes from the cool air hitting his dick. This is too much. Far too much.

Their lips are moving against each other a split second later, the kiss frantic and probably far too wet but Michael's got his hand wrapped around Luke's dick and really that's all Luke gives a shit about at the particular moment.

It's almost as if Michael knows what Luke wants, because he's jerking him up and down at the perfect pace, hand fisted tight around his cock, thumb slipping over the head on every second or third upstroke, and Luke's moans are being swallowed down by Michael's mouth on his. Michael's other hand trails along Luke's thigh, rubbing soothing circles into the skin and it's honestly not helping.

Luke's really just panting into Michael's mouth now, slightly curling in on himself, stomach muscles clenching and unclenching faster than Luke even thought was possible, and his body is alight. Luke honestly had no idea how good it was to have someone else's hand on his dick, working him perfectly, knowing exactly what to do.

"Y'gonna come, Luke?" Michael asks, lips brushing Luke's slightly, teeth catching on his bottom lip, as he twists his wrist at a certain angle and Luke's cursing under his breath, moaning, all high pitched and needy.

Michael fucking loves it.

Luke's legs feel like jelly, and he's twitching like crazy. He's so fucking close and it's going to be over embarrassingly quick. 

"Michael _fuck_ ," Luke squirms, and he's panting, twitching a little harder than before and he's coming, body going hot and prickly like static as he shoots up his stomach, probably all over Michael's hand. He's struggling to get his breath back, hitching a little as he sags against Michael, head on his shoulder as Michael works him through it.

His teeth are in the junction between Michael's neck and shoulder before he's even aware of it, tongue lapping over the skin as he sucks, and he feels Michael shudder against him, clothed dick bumping Luke's exposed thigh and _oh_ , right. Luke forgot. He releases Michael's skin and lifts his head so that he's eye level with the boy. Luke grasps Michael's shirt in one hand and he bites on his own bottom lip, before taking in a deep breath.

"I've, uh, I've never given anyone a blowjob before so, _shit_ , I'm sorry if it's bad." Luke mumbles, backing Michael up a little and then sinking to his knees, bone hitting the carpet with a thud. Luke ignores the dull throb in his legs.

Michael's hands immediately find Luke's hair as Luke fumbles with shaky fingers to pop the button on Michael's jeans, slip down the the zip.

Luke braces himself, inhaling deeply and slipping his fingers in the waistband of both Michael's jeans and boxers, tugging them down, not stopping until they're at Michael's ankles. Luke hears Michael's dick slap up against his stomach and he can't help the shiver that runs down his spine at the sound. He's shaking pretty bad as he blindly wraps his hand around the base of Michael's dick, grasping it a little and giving it a few experimental tugs, satisfied when a growl rips from Michael's throat.

So, he must be doing something right.

He inhales a sharp breath before edging forward, kitten licking over the head a few times, just to see. A blurt of pre-come hits Luke's tongue and he decides it doesn't taste too bad, a little salty, but he'd live, he was sure.

Luke edges down on Michael's dick slowly, finding his limit and trying to push past it, relaxing his throat as much as possible, until his lips hit his fist. He's gagging a little and this might be a thing for Michael, because his fingers dig into Luke's scalp and he's moaning.

Luke discovers quite quickly that Michael's loud. It's really hot, and Luke wants the ground to swallow him up as his cock twitches weakly. Luke's not moving up and down very much, but he's sucking hard, licking hot over the underside of Michael's dick.

His jaw begins to ache quickly, but the burn of it feels kind of amazing, and Michael's releasing all these sounds that are shooting straight to Luke's dick and honestly, he can't come again. He won't let himself come again. Luke pulls off of Michael's cock, licking at the head again as he catches his breath, going right back to it as soon as he feels he's ready to.

It's too much. Luke's feeling himself get hard again and the hand that isn't currently on Michael's dick is twitching at his side. 

Michael tugs at Luke's hair to remind him to keep going, and Luke whines around Michael, eyes fluttering shut. Michael seems to catch on to this, and tugs again, this time pulling Luke's head up and he's whining again and he has to wrap his hand around his spent cock.

"Can I- _fuck_ , Luke can I fuck your mouth?" Michael pants, fingers carding through Luke's hair. Luke just nods, sucking exceptionally harder on Michael's dick and removing his hand as an approval. Yes, he could.

At that, it's as if something changes in Michael and both his hands are tightly wound in Luke's hair, hips jerking forward into Luke's mouth. Luke just lets out a groan that sparks up Michael's cock and Michael's growling, muttering profanities under his breath.

Luke forgets for a moment about his own cock, still in his hand. He remembers after a second, speeds up the motion of his hand, stroking himself hard and fast, trying to get off before Michael comes down his throat, wants to get there first. He's making all these weird, little choked off moans around Michael's cock and it's making Michael fuck forward into his mouth faster, crying out and abusing Luke's throat.

Luke's stomach muscles are tensing again and he knows he's gonna come, and with another shove of Michael's hips, feeling Michael's cock hit the back of his throat, Luke's coming again with a groan, streaks of it painting his hand.

The vibrations of Luke's moan must be what does it for Michael, because his hips stutter forward one last time and Luke feels the come dripping down the back of his throat, struggling to swallow it all as it slips down his tongue. It tastes fucking awful, but he still takes it all, suckling gently on Michael's cock until he whines, oversensitive, slipping out of Luke's mouth.

Michael turns on the light a little after and Luke must look a fucking state, come and drool dripping down his chin and neck, cock hanging out of the front of his pants, come probably on Michael's carpet and he feels like a fucking _slut_.

The boy just shakes his head, dropping down in front of Luke and swiping his finger over Luke's chin, a smile on his face. "You look so fuckin' beautiful." He breathes and Luke can't imagine he does, "Your lips are so swollen."

Luke just glances down at the ground, fingers coming up to touch his puffy lips. Shit, they feel massive.

Michael barks out a laugh that startles Luke a little, "You've got come on my carpet." He grins, tongue between his teeth and something clicks in his brain, "Fucking hell, did you come twice?" Luke just shrugs his shoulders.

"You dirty bastard. You're my kinda guy." Michael shakes his head again, wrapping a hand around the back of Luke's neck and pulling him in for another kiss, this one chaste and sweet, "You should, like, come over again next weekend. Or something."

Luke's nodding before Michael's even finished the sentence, because _fuck yes_ , of course he will.


End file.
